Bade on The Slap
by Honeyfur of Riverclan
Summary: Bunch of one-shots based on posts from The Slap. Bade, obviously, and maybe some cade here and there. Read and Review!
1. Sick

**A/N: Hi! Okay, so these are going to be one-shots based on 'the slap' posts. It's bade, obviously, and I might add some cade as well. Well, enjoy! **

_The slap post: _

_Andre: What's up man? Where you been? _

_Beck: Sick. Jade's taking care of me. _

_Andre: Oooh, sorry about that. _

_Beck: Hi, Andre. It's Jade. I'm sitting right next to Beck and NEWSFLASH: I know how to read. _

_Andre: Right... I was kidding. You're the best girlfriend. Sweet, caring... _

_Beck: Stop typing. _

Jade's POV 

I walked into Beck's RV, slamming the door behind me. Beck's head shot up. "Uhhh. You woke me up." he groaned. "Good." I answered back stubbornly. Just because he was sick, doesn't mean I'm going to be extra nice to him or anything. "Sit up." I ordered sternly. He started to lift himself up before flopping back down. "I'm too weak." he muttered.

I sighed. I went over to help him, putting down the can of soup on my way. I gently held his body and slowly pulled him up into a sitting position. "Thanks." he mumbled weakly. "Shut up. If you want to get better then you have to stay quiet." I responded firmly. "But my throats not the problem." he said confused.

I glared at him. "I don't care. Be quiet anyway." he rolled his eyes before resting his head on the cushion behind him. I picked up the can of soup and tried to open it. "Uuurgh, it's not opening!" I complained. I then saw a pair of scissors resting on Beck's drawer. I grabbed and swiftly cut open the top of the can. I smiled, blowing my scissors coolly like they do in the movies.

"What is that?" Beck asked through narrowed eyes. "Soup. It's going to make you feel better, so you better eat all of it." I replied, pouring it into a bowl and placing it into the microwave. Beck groaned once again. "I can't eat anything."

"Then you can drink it." I replied sarcastically. He sighed dramatically. I took the soup out of the microwave and placed it in front of Beck. Giving him a spoon, I said, "There. Now eat." He looked at it with a disgusted face before cautiously lapping up one spoonful. He swallowed painfully and looked at me. "It tastes disgusting." he reported. I glared at him until he ate another spoonful.

Just then he got a text. It was Andre. It read, "What's up man? Where you been?" Beck motioned for me to give me his pear phone. He then replied, "Sick. Jade's taking care of me." He gave me a disgusted look while he slurped away at his soup. His phone beeped again. "Oooh, sorry about that." I snatched the phone off of Beck and angrily typed back. "Hi, Andre. It's Jade. I'm sitting right next to Beck and NEWSFLASH: I know how to read." Throwing the phone down I looked up to see Beck's normally gorgeously tanned face now very pale. "Beck?" I asked cautiously. He didn't acknowledge me, he just clutched his belly. I slowly looked away from him as his phone got another text.

As soon as I had though, there was a hurling sound and Beck's head was thrown over the edge of his bed. I quickly hurried to his side and held his long hair back while he threw up in the bin. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "Ssssh." I closed my eyes and hoped that Beck would be okay. He then returned his head to the cushion. I quickly jumped out and grabbed some wipes from the bathroom, before returning to his side.

I cleaned his face carefully before settling down next to him. "Sorry." he muttered yet again. "No, I'm sorry. Sorry I made you eat that disgusting soup." Beck smiled weakly. "It helped though. I feel a little better already." I grinned back at him. I then remembered that he had gotten another text. Opening it, I saw that it was another one from Andre, saying, "Right... I was kidding. You're the best girlfriend. Sweet, caring..."

I was wazzed off with Andre at this point, and wasn't bothered to carry on arguing with him, so I simply wrote, "Stop typing," before snuggling next to Beck. He was shivering but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes, putting my arms around him. After a little while he stopped shivering, and he was starting to look a lot better. "Thanks Jade." he said a lot more strongly than before. I poked his belly before grumbling, "Tell no one."

He chuckled. "Oh, and I'll make sure to tell Andre that you definitely are the best girlfriend ever." I had to smile at this, and kissing his cheek softly, I soon fell asleep, my head resting on his shoulder, his head resting on mine.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you like it! Be sure to tell me what you thought by making use of that little box at the bottom of the page. (: **


	2. Halloween

**A/N: okay, i was supposed to write this last week, but i had a lot of tests that i had to revise for. But i promise i will try and update more regularly. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_The slap post: _

_Beck: I finally picked out my Halloween costume. I'm going as a professional bowler. _

_Jade: That's stupid. I already picked out your costume. It's a white sheet. _

_Beck: A ghost? _

_Jade: No, you'd literally be NOTHING. I thought it was a very clever artistic statement. And besides, if girls can't see your face, they won't hit on you._

Beck's POV 

I was sat in my RV reading a script that I had to learn for a play in school. It was Halloween tonight, and everyone was going over to Tori's later to watch a horror film. I had been rehearsing my lines for almost an hour so I decided to update my slap page instead. "I finally picked out my Halloween costume. I'm going as a professional bowler."

I put my phone down and wondered what to do next when my phone beeped. That was quick, I thought. It was Jade. "That's stupid. I already picked out your costume. It's a white sheet." I stared at the message confused. A white sheet? Like a ghost? "A ghost?" I replied.

Two minutes later my phone buzzed again. "No, you'd literally be NOTHING. I thought it was a very clever artistic statement. And besides, if girls can't see your face, they won't hit on you." I rolled my eyes. Jade could a little over protective of me, but it was actually quite sweet. She then texted me again.

"I'm coming over now." I wondered what she was going to be dressed as. She probably won't be dressed in black though as everyone would expect. She hates being predictable. Maybe something she hates... like Barbie?

She only lived 5 minutes away, so it didn't take long for her to start banging on the door. I hurried over to it before she broke it down. Opening it, I saw her carrying two long bags. Probably has our costumes in. "You know, you could knock a little more gentler." she glared at me before walking in.

I simply rolled my eyes again. "So, a white sheet?" I asked her. "Yes! Too many girls will hit on you if you're dressed as a professional bowler." she declared. "I'm offended." I said, my hand placed over my heart in mock surprise. She looked up at me. "Good." I shook my head, forgetting about it and sitting down on the couch.

"So what's your costume?" I questioned curiously. I know that she hates Halloween, especially having to dress up. "You'll see." she replied quite bluntly. I eyed her carefully, but her face gave away nothing. She sat next to me still not hinting anything. We watched TV for about an hour before getting ready.

She went into the bathroom to change, while I frowned at my white sheet. 10 minutes later she finally came out. "Why do girls take so long to get ready? It's not like..." I trailed off after seeing what Jade was wearing. "Really?" I choked out. "Well they do creep me out. Especially with those button eyes." I nodded slowly, letting my eyes take in her costume.

She was dressed as something she had a great hatred for: lalaloopsy dolls. She was wearing a pink and yellow chequered dress with those ridiculously long pink shoes. To finish, she had a cute pink bow in her hair. "Well, let's go." she raised her eyebrows at me as I just stood there staring at her. She walked over slowly and put her arms around my neck. I was stunned by her beauty. "Beck..." she said dreamily. I closed my eyes as she reached up to kiss me.

But she just smirked and kissed my cheek instead. I snapped out of it abruptly as she pulled away. "Oh, come on!" I complained. "Maybe later." she turned around and walked out the door.

~Line break~

Jade's POV 

We arrived at Tori's house soon, and before knocking on the door, I quickly pulled the white sheet over Beck. "There." he stood there and sighed before knocking. "Coming!" we heard Tori's annoying voice call out. She opened the door dressed as a pirate. I snorted. "What kind of a costume is that?" I blurted out, not able to contain my laughter. Tori looked offended. "Um, happy Halloween?" she said confused.

"Jade, be nice." Beck said sternly. I glared at him and walked in. "Happy Halloween Jade!" Cat called out. "Oh. My. God." Cat ran over to me and hugged me. "Don't you like my costume?" she asked. "Umm..." she was dressed as Tinkerbelle, wearing an obnoxiously bright green dress with green and white striped tights. "It's very... bright." I replied, not wanting to hurt Cat. Bright was an understatement. I could barely look at it.

"I wanted to look like a real fairy so I covered it in glitter as well!" I stood there disgusted. I hated glitter. I faked a smile until she went over to sit next to Robbie again. "Nice costume Beck." Andre laughed. Beck glared at me. "Don't worry man; I saw your slap page. Great idea Jade." Andre nodded towards me. "Yay! You're a lalaloopsy doll!" Cat realized. "Yup." I replied, her happiness making me feel nauseous.

Now it was Beck's turn to smirk. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. I eyed everyone's costumes, laughing at how ridiculous they were. Tori was the stupid pirate, Robbie was Pinocchio so he could be a puppet like Rex, Andre was dressed in one of those stereotyped death costumes, Cat was the obnoxious Tinkerbelle fairy, and then there was me and Beck.

"What's Trina dressed as?" Andre asked. "Herself. She said why bother with a scary costume because she is still going to look beautiful." Tori replied. "Pffft." I snorted. Beck glanced at me smirking. For once Tori didn't argue, because no one likes Trina.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Andre asked. "I know! Let's watch Tinkerbelle to match my outfit!" Cat suggested while Robbie nodded along. "NO!" I shouted. "Sssh." Beck came and put his arms around my waist from behind.

"Well then what do you want to watch Jade?" Tori asked stupidly. Bad move. I grinned evilly. Even Beck was trying not to smile since he knew what was coming. "The scissoring." Tori looked frightened. "Urgh..." she trailed off, looking at Beck for help. He just held his hands up in surrender. "Maybe a different movie..." she began. "What's the matter Tori? Scared?" I was beaming at her face and how petrified she looked; I didn't know whether of me or the movie. Andre was watching us amused. "N-no, not at all..." she stuttered. "Then that's settled!" Beck exclaimed, getting comfortable on the couch. "Yeah..." Tori realized she was defeated.

"Hey Beck, you left your costume over there on the floor." Robbie announced. I smiled happily. Making other people miserable what one of the few things I enjoyed. Usually I didn't like making Beck upset, but hey, a little drama here and there wouldn't hurt. Beck sighed and went over to pick up his sheet. He lay back down on the sofa again. "Aren't you going to put it on?" I teased him. He glared at me. "No, not really." he replied through gritted teeth.

He moved a little away from me before settling down again. I rolled my eyes. Why was he being such a baby? It's just Halloween. And besides, no one was even going to see our costumes. Tori switched on the TV and looked for the scissoring. It came on in about two minutes. Tori put down the remote and sat on the edge of the sofa next to Beck. I stood up and pushed her off. "Jade, is that really necessary-"I put my head on his shoulder and lay down on him, pressing against him. He immediately gave in and securely placed his arms around me. "Actually, maybe you should go sit on the other sofa Tori." he said while caressing my cheek. I smiled at her victoriously. "What?" she said, half to herself. She did as she was told anyway and Andre, Robbie and Cat squished up to let Tori have space. I made sure to annoy Tori by stretching out a little, showing that this sofa was mine. She frowned. Mission accomplished.

Just then the scissoring started. "Wait!" Cat suddenly said. We all turned to look at her. "What?" Robbie asked. "We can't watch a movie without popcorn!" We all nodded. "I'll go make some." Beck offered. Yeah, sorry, but I'm comfortable now, and there is no way I am moving. Beck attempted to get up. "No you won't." I quickly pushed him back down again. He sighed.

"I'll make some." Robbie decided. "Thanks." Beck said to him, getting comfy again underneath me. I stared at him and coughed. He stared back. "What?" he asked obviously confused. I frowned at him, lifting up his arm. "Oh right." he said mostly to himself. He wrapped his arms around me once more, and I smiled gratefully.

Later on we were about three quarters into the movie and the scariest bit was on. I stared at the screen chuckling at the idiotic actors. Everyone else, however, didn't find it so hilarious. Tori had a pillow in front of her face, Andre was cowering behind his hands, Cat was hiding behind the sofa, repeating to herself that she was under her bed, and Robbie had fainted about halfway through the movie. I even felt Beck tense up a little.

I had already watched this movie about 1000 times, and it was one of those boring bits where the characters are talking. I yawned, shivering a little, since it was really late and cold tonight. Beck seemed to notice since he grabbed his white sheet and covered it over us. He gently started kissing my hair, and it was so soothing that I felt myself falling asleep...

~Line break~

Jade's POV

"Jade. Jade. Jade." I felt something poking my ribs constantly. "Noooo." I groaned. Adjusting my eyes to the bright light, I saw Beck leaning over me. He laughed. "Come on, you have to get up. Unless you'd rather stay at Tori's house for the night?" he suggested. "Okay, okay I'm awake." I pouted at him.

He narrowed his eyes, before giving in and picking me up. "See you tomorrow Tori." Beck called out. "Okay, bye Beck! Bye Jade!" she answered. I grunted to acknowledge her. Beck carefully placed me in the front seat before putting on my seat belt. I was falling back asleep again, but I wasn't bothered to fight it.

Beck's POV 

I pulled over in front of my RV and looked besides me to find Jade fast asleep. I chuckled to myself and gently carried inside. Placing her on the bed, I went into the bathroom to get changed. When I came back, I found Jade starting to stir so I decided to wake her up anyway. "Beck?" she asked. "Yup." I replied. She got out of bed without a word and went to the bathroom to get changed as well. She pretty much stayed here all the time so majority of her wardrobe was here.

5 minutes later she walked out wearing her pyjamas. Throwing down the 'hideous' dress, she snorted, "Hopefully I will never have to see that again." I laughed, switching off the lights and pulling her with me as I got into bed. "Beck." I could faintly see my girlfriend's silhouette in the tiny bit of light the moon offered. "Yeah?" She turned to look at me. Well, to try and see me in the dark more like.

"Did I promise you something earlier?" I thought hard, back to before we had even left the RV, before smiling to myself. "Yes, I'm pretty sure you did." Jade nodded. "Oh." she simply said. I lay there confused. "Ummmm..."

She grinned. "I'm kidding." Stretching her neck, she kissed me on the lips this time, and we stayed there for a little while before returning back to our places. "Happy Halloween Jade." I teased her. "Whatever." We both settled back into each other's arms, before Jade whispered, "Happy Halloween Beck." I smiled. Cuddling her close, we both fell asleep peacefully.

**A/N: Okay, so, there you go! Please take the time to review, even if it is simply one word like, good, or stupid. Hopefully not the second option. ;) **


	3. ignorance

**A/N: Sup! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm thrilled that you enjoy my stories, so I made another one. This will probably turn into a two shot since there is a separate post that links to this one. Anyway, here you go! **

_The Slap post: _

_Jade: Where are you? I called you and you didn't answer. _

_Jade:_ _Hellloooo? Are you ignoring me?_

_Jade: Are you with someone else? Beck Oliver, write me back immediately. _

_Jade:_ _I'm losing my patience. _

_Jade:_ _You're going to be a very lonely boy soon. _

_Jade:_ _NOBODY IGNORES ME! _

_Jade: Okay, it appears you're ignoring me. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY, MR! _

Jade's POV 

It was around 6:00 and I was sitting in my room in the dark doing absolutely nothing. Beck said he had some homework to finish and that Andre was coming over, so I decided to stay home or I would probably be a distraction. I was getting extremely bored, so whether Beck and Andre had finished their homework or not, I decided to go over to the RV anyway.

I dialled Beck's number to let him now I was coming over. Lucky him, because I usually barge straight in. It started ringing a few times, and I waited there, expecting Beck to pick up his phone any minute. He didn't. "_This person is in available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." _

"Hey babe, it's Jade. Call me back AS SOON AS you get this message. I mean it." Ending the call that for some reason never existed, I wandered where Beck was. Logging on to the slap, I tried reaching him through a slap update. After ten minutes there was no reply. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying a different approach. Still nothing. I tried once more, but he still didn't answer. Furiously I started jabbing at the keyboard with my fingers, hoping he would reply soon. He didn't, so I decided to play his own game and ignore him.

Beck's POV 

It was 5:30, and Andre had just left. We had finished writing our script surprisingly quickly, and I decided to have a shower before Jade came over later. In the process of grabbing my towel however, I forgot to check my phone. I had set it on silent so there were no distractions while we were doing our homework. Shutting the bathroom door, I ran the shower nice and warm, oblivious to anything going on around me.

~Line Beak~

Coming out of my small bathroom, I glanced at the digital clock resting on my dresser. It was 7:00. I had ended up having a long relaxing bath instead. Finally remembering to check my phone, I saw that I had 1 missed call and tons of texts. I rolled my eyes as I read each one. Would my dear girlfriend ever learn? I had to be alone sometimes, not always with her. I immediately regretted thinking that. All Jade had was me. Her father wasn't very empathetic and much like a robot, hardly having any feelings. Jade's mum was always working and cared much about her job, hardly leaving any time for Jade. Rarely would she sit there at her dinner table with the whole family present.

Jade was very over protective of me because I was all she had, but sometimes she did freak out for no reason. Oh well, it is quite sweet the way she doesn't let me talk to other girls. But she seriously did have jealousy issues.

Checking the slap, I saw that she had also left several posts on my board. Remembering the message she had left me on my phone, I decided the wisest decision was to call Jade back.

Lying on my bed, I waited as my phone started ringing. It was left unattended, however, the thought crossing my mind that it was done on purpose. Where else would Jade be? I left her a message telling her to come over.

Sure enough, five minutes later, she was banging on the door with her fists. I got up and walked over, opening it. As soon as I did though, she grabbed me by my plaid shirt and pushed me up against the wall, kicking the door shut with her combats in the process. "Sure, come in." I said sarcastically, knowing it would get on her nerves.

"Don't play around Oliver." Uh oh, she used my second name. She must be angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?!" I leaned back against the wall, frightened that she would lose control. "I LEFT YOU A BUNCH OF TEXTS AND EMAILS! WHY WERE YOU IGNORING ME?!" she boomed. "Babe-"I was cut off as she threw me on to the bed. She is surprisingly strong, even for a Goth who loves scissors. "If you want to break up with me, then just say so!" she was breathing heavily but her voice wasn't as loud anymore. I sighed. "Jade, I'm not breaking up with you. I love you babe."

"Then why were you ignoring me?!" without waiting for an answer, she stomped out of the RV and slammed the door shut. I didn't bother going after her; besides, she needed time to call off anyway. Grabbing my phone, I entered the slap and quite annoyed at how stubborn Jade was, decided to delete my slap account to teach her a lesson.

Jade's POV 

I angrily stormed home again. I knew I would have to confront Beck later, because if I had a choice, I would much rather sleep at his than mine. Kicking open the door, I saw that my dad was watching a football game with a blank expression on his face, and my mum was on her laptop working at the table. "Hey honey." she called out. "Hey." I responded quickly before heading upstairs to my dark room. Roughly opening my laptop, I saw that I was still on Beck's page. He had a new status update. Beck Oliver has deleted his slap account?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT TTT!

**To be continued **

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Please review on what you think, and hopefully I shall have the next chapter up soon! **


	4. misunderstanding

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Nice to know that ya'll like my stories a lot. Here is the continuation from the last chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and the slap post will come in at the end of the chapter. **

_The Slap Post: _

_Beck: Beck has rejoined ! _

_Beck: Yep. I'm back. Jade promised to stop freaking out. _

Jade's POV 

How dare he delete his slap account?! Not that I really care... But how dare he?! It was his fault for ignoring me! I bet he was with Tori anyway, telling her that he only goes out with me because he feels sorry for me... I sighed. Why can't I accept that Beck loves me already? What am I waiting for? I have a feeling that something is going to happen and I will trust him with my life, but when and what? Hopefully something good, because I couldn't stand losing Beck.

Shutting my laptop, I decided to finish off some homework, because it was too early to confront Beck. I spent an hour writing a script about a young boy who is in a tornado and loses everything important to him. Yup, I have a happy mind, don't I?

Checking the time, I saw that it was now 8:30. Snipping my scissors and enjoying the sound for a few minutes, I got up, grabbed my laptop and my pear phone and walked downstairs. My mom had taken a break and was now sitting on the couch with my dad who was now watching the news instead.

"You going over to Beck's house again?" my dad with a hint of frustration. "Yes." I replied, gritting my teeth. He turned away, not saying anything. "Good night." my mom said. "Yeah, night." I shut the door behind me, and began my walk to Beck's RV. I arrived within 5 minutes, as usual, and kicking open the door, I walked in.

Beck was lying on his bed, bouncing a ball off the wall. "Hey." he said. I glared at him in response. He simply turned back to his bouncing ball. Getting annoyed by the sound of it hitting the hard wall, I quickly walked over to his bed and snatched the ball off him smoothly.

He looked at me. "Can I have it back please?"

"No." I retorted coldly. He responded by placing his hands behind his head and showing that he didn't care. I hated when he did that. My legs were getting tired of standing, so I threw the small ball at him. "Ow! Jade that hurt!" he said angrily, rubbing his stomach painfully. "Then move over so I can sit down!" I replied, a little harsher then I had intended.

"Okay, you could have just said so." Beck sat up, leaning against his pillow, and I sat down where his legs used to be resting. "So, what do you wanna do?" he asked bored, twirling the bouncy ball around between his fingers. "I don't know!" I snapped. "Why were you ignoring me?!" I shouted, realizing that this was going to be an awkward night if this carried on.

"Are you going to let me answer this time?" he said sarcastically. I glared at him. He took that as a yes. "I was in the shower, and my phone was on silent." he leaned back again and smiled successfully. I looked around in disgust. Beck's right, I need to work on my jealousy issues. Deciding that I would rather be making out or watching a chick flick with him right now, I did something that I hated doing. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He sat up, half laughing. "What?" I rolled my eyes, facing him. "I said I'm sorry! Happy?"

He was grinning widely. "Yeah." Ugh, it was that grin. That big stupid goofy grin... the one that I loved so much.

He was still smiling when he said, "I love you babe." I lay down on top of him, my back on his chest, searching for the remote. "I know." I replied, still feeling around his bed for the remote. Beck grabbed my hand. "Well?" he looked hopeful, and I was in a good mood, so I decided to be nice.

"Fine. Me too." releasing my hand from his grip, I finally found what I was looking for and turned on the TV. Apparently Beck wasn't satisfied though. "You what?" he had a cheesy grin on his face now.

"Don't make me say it." I gritted my teeth, flicking through the channels. "Say it." Beck demanded. I flipped over, abandoning the remote and looked into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "No." I said it loud and clear. Beck narrowed his eyes, which had a suspicious spark in them. "Fine, you asked for it."

"Wha- NO! Beck! Stop it!" Beck had flung his arm around my neck and started giving me noogies. He was laughing his adorable laugh... which at the time I did not find so adorable anymore. I started elbowing him in the stomach, but my lame attempt did nothing but make him laugh harder. "Don't fight it!" he told me.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay! Okay! I'll say it! I SAID I'LL SAY IT!" I shouted loudly when he still didn't stop. He removed his sharp knuckles from the top of my head but still had a firm grip around me. He looked me in the eye and I could have melted. "I'm waiting."

I took a deep breath. It wasn't easy for me to say these things, because it was sappy and pointless, but Beck had different ideas. I stared back at him, before saying, "I love you." it felt strange coming out of my mouth, but I decided to start saying it more often, or Beck might think that I don't love him back.

He was beaming brightly, and I swear if I could have paused that moment, I would have. I loved it when he was so happy. I then realized that _I _was the one that made him happy. _I _was the one that made his smile look like the sun. _I_ was the one that he loved. If I was pathetic and all lovey dovey, I would have told him how I couldn't live without him and how happy he made me just seeing him.

But even in a moment like this, I was still Jade West.

_There's things that I could say, but here in my way I wanna let you know, that it's all okay. _

I looked down at him, (I was still lying on top of him) and couldn't resist his cute tanned face. I leaned down and kissed him passionately. Of course he didn't object; instead he wrapped both of his arms around me tightly, and my hands found their way to his cheeks.

After a long few minutes of making out, we pulled away, before remembering the TV was still on. I lay my head on his chest and he hugged me tightly, rocking me slightly. It was a perfect moment, so we figured there was no need for words. Beck leaned over to get his phone, in which he rejoined the slap again. I smiled. I'm so lucky to have Beck. I trust him with my life, I just don't trust those other sluts who are always flirting with him. I'm insecure, but Beck is always telling me not to worry.

But I do worry, because someone once told me that all couples that are really made for each other will experience a hard break up. I told Beck this after I had heard, but he told me that he would never leave me. Still, I'm a human, and I'm a girl, so of course I will worry. But for now, I'll just make these moments with Beck last.

I snuggled in to his neck and lay small kisses there. After a while he switched off the TV and turned to me tiredly. I was half awake at the time, because come on, who can resist listening to your boyfriend's heartbeat while cuddled up against his warmth? "Night Jade. Love you." he softly kissed my head and turned off the lamp that sat on his dresser. After a few minutes, I could hear his breathing begin to slow down at a steady pace, and once I was sure he was 'asleep', I whispered in the dark, "I love you too Beck. More than you will ever know."

I knew he wasn't really asleep- he kissed my cheek once he thought _I _was asleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked that! The next chapter should be coming up soon, and remember, more reviews make me write faster! **


	5. Forgetfulness

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They really make my day! I wasn't really sure what to do for this post, so I just made up some random story. I hope it isn't that bad. **

_The Slap post: _

_Beck: I bought my girlfriend flowers. Forgot she hates flowers. Starting a list of all her "dislikes." It's LOOOONG already. _

Beck's POV: 

Fluffing up my hair anymore fluffy than it could be, I checked the time and saw it was 6:50. Jade's parents were going out to a party tonight, which personally I thought they very much needed, so Jade decided to make use of the empty house tonight by inviting me over. I decided to leave now and arrive early, because Jade would complain either way anyway.

Carefully picking up the beautiful red roses I had bought especially for Jade, I locked my RV and fumbled around my pockets looking for my car keys. Finally finding them underneath a load of tissues and wrappers, I got into my car and immediately turned on the heater as soon as the engine roared. I would usually walk, but it was the middle of winter, therefore very dark and cold at this hour. Even for a 5 minute walk.

I arrived at my girlfriend's house very quickly and pulled over into the empty space where her parent's car would usually be parked. Stepping out into the chilly night, I rang the doorbell a couple of times, hiding the roses behind my back. I picked them out especially for Jade. I'm sure she'll love them.

Jade's POV 

Straightening my black skirt quickly, I walked downstairs to where Beck was waiting behind the front door. Swinging it open, I saw Beck standing there with his cheesy grin, shivering in the cold night air. One hand was suspiciously behind his back. "Come in." I stepped back to allow him to enter the warmth of my house.

He shrugged his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack. I tried peeking to see what was behind his back, but he had a knowing smile plastered across his face, and kept whatever it was out of sight. He turned around and grinned at me widely. "You look beautiful." his smile was contagious so I bent my head down hoping he wouldn't see the small smile that had appeared across my face. He placed his hand gently on my back and led me to the couch. "Sit down. I have a little surprise for you."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes since he was in such a good mood. Wow, really Beck? I thought you were hiding your hand just for the fun of it! Sitting down slowly, I stared curiously at him as he looked on down at me. "Ready?" I glared at him. "Ready for what?"

"I'll take that as a yes then." he decided. Rolling my eyes, I watched his hand as it revealed itself from behind his back, holding... flowers? I stared at them disgustedly. He hadn't seemed to notice my reaction. "Well?" he said cheerfully after a minute of silence. "Well what?" I snapped. His face fell a bit. "Well, do you like the flowers?" I looked at the obnoxious colour in horror. Why would anyone like them?

He carried on desperately, obviously now realizing that he had done something wrong. "I picked them out especially. Everything about them reminded me of you."

Oh really? I stood up. "So you're saying that I stink, I'm obnoxious and I'm ugly?" I raised my voice angrily. Beck looked so confused. "No..." he said slowly. "I'm saying that you're unique, beautiful and smell like the most expensive perfume in the world." he reasoned.

I grabbed them out of his hand. "Beck, I don't know what you are trying to do, but if you think that I like these disgusting pieces of nature, then think again. I hate them!" I shouted, throwing the hideous flowers on to the floor. Beck stared at them sadly. "But I... They're roses... Who doesn't like roses?" he was half talking to himself.

He sighed and sat down, turning on the TV half heartedly. I felt guilty. Picking the roses up from the floor, I sat down next to him. "Beck, I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought you would know by now that I hate flowers." I reasoned softly.

He turned to me. "It's my fault, I forgot." His face didn't brighten up. "You know what you can help me to do with these roses?" I grinned at him. He looked suspiciously at me. "What?" Reaching over him I grabbed my special cushion and took one of my many pairs of scissors out. "You keep your scissors in your pillow?" Beck looked strangely at me.

"No, only this pair. I hide the rest in various places around the house." I told him casually. He nodded slowly. "Anyway, I love to cut up things I hate." Beck laughed. "So you want to spend the night cutting up the roses I especially got for you?" his cheerful expression returned to his face. "That's the idea. But not the whole night. I'm sure we can fit in some other arrangements." I raised my eyebrows at him and winked. He chuckled again.

"Let's go then." We made our way upstairs, abandoning the TV and started snipping up the bright red flowers. After we had finished, I pulled him on to the bed and pressed my lips against his. We made out for god knows how long, and soon fell down on to the pillows, letting our lungs fill up with oxygen once again.

"Why is it so cold?" I complained after a minute or two of silence. "I don't know, maybe because it's the middle of winter?" Beck answered sarcastically. I sighed. He got up from bed and grabbed the abandoned blanket that had fallen off my bed while we were busy kissing. Climbing back in with me, he pulled it over our frozen bodies and securely wrapped his arms around my waist. I twisted around to face him, snuggling in to the warmth of his neck, my hand gripping his shirt.

It was one of those moments where you wished it could last forever. Beck buried his face in my hair, kissing my head and whispering how much he loved me. I was so lucky to have Beck. It was just me and him. No Sinjin stalking me, and no stupid Vega there to ruin the moment. It was just me and Beck, just the way I liked it.

After a short period of time I lifted my head up carefully. Beck had obviously fallen asleep as he blinked furiously, glaring at me as he was apparently quite comfortable, you know, sleeping IN MY HAIR. "What did you do that fo-"I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. I pulled away, smiling cheekily. "Just to do that."

He chuckled. "Well you are very much forgiven." he cuddled me close once again. "Beck. I know I don't say it a lot, but I do love you." I whispered into the dark. The light was still on, but considering my walls were black, it didn't give off much light. I found it romantic in a way, as if it were a single candle lighting the room. Yuck, Jade West is thinking romantically. This is what a moment of sappiness can do to you. Beck rested his forehead against mine. "I know you do babe. And I love you too, more than you can ever imagine."

The next day, Beck made a list of all my dislikes to stick up on his RV wall. It was so long, he had to tie it up with a ribbon because it couldn't fit.

**A/N: Aww, I found this chapter cute. I hope you did too! Please remember to review, and hopefully I shall have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Photogenic

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys so much! So i am rewarding you all with another chapter. Enjoy! **

_The Slap post: _

_Beck: I switched back to my old pic... but don't worry, Jade and I didn't break up. I just really like this one. Mood: Photogenic _

_Jade: I liked the other one better. _

_Beck: Knew you would..._

_Rex: Hey, can you email me the one of you guys kissing? _

_Jade: Ew. Gross. No. _

Pictures 

Jade's POV 

I was sitting in Beck's RV watching TV while Beck was busy on his phone. After a while my phone beeped, telling me that Beck had updated his slap page. I had set it only for Beck, because I seriously didn't care if anyone else updated their rubbish board. Checking the slap quickly, I noticed that Beck had changed the picture of us back to his old one.

Reading his latest update, I responded. "I liked the other one better." I then set my phone down and switched channels, seeing that Paranormal Activity was on. However rubbish it was, it was better than icarly, which for some reason everyone seemed to love. Beck's phone beeped and he checked his slap board.

Sighing, he typed back. I was getting annoyed of the beeping so I kept his page open, looking to see what he wrote. "Knew you would..." OH. He knew I was going to, did he? I snatched his phone of him and threw it on to his bed. "Hey! I was playing angry birds!" he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"You think I'm predictable?!" I shouted in to his face, ignoring his complaining. "What?" he looked confused so I decided to tell him straight. "You said you knew I would like that one better! Are you calling me predictable Oliver?!"

"Oh, that. No I wasn't calling you predictable I was just stating that I know you very well." he looked at me waiting for my approval. I couldn't argue so I lay down next to him. "Whatever." I grumbled. He smirked.

Beck's phone then beeped. We checked it, as in him going to get his phone from the bed and then me looking over his shoulder to see who wrote that. It better not be Vega writing on his board. Nope, it was Rex.

I read his request in disgust. Pervy puppet. Grabbing my phone, I replied instead of Beck. "Ew. Gross. No." Satisfied with my reply I threw my phone halfway across the RV as I was finished with it. Beck would find it for me later anyway.

"You find it gross?" he asked suddenly. "Yes." I replied. What's normal about a 'puppet' wanting a picture of you and your boyfriend kissing? Beck's face fell. What did I do now? I turned off the TV and flipped over on to Beck's chest. Staring him in the eye, I said, "What's wrong?"

He looked away. "Very interesting." I replied sarcastically. "Well, I know what will make you feel better." I smirked. Pulling his chin up to my mine I got comfortable on his lap and started to kiss him deeply. He pulled away. My face went red. No guy ever pulls away from me when I am kissing them!

"HOW DARE YOU?!" I shouted at him, directly in his face. Literally, because our faces were almost touching. He winced at the loudness. "What the hell? First you find kissing me gross then to make me feel better you kiss me?! What kind of logic is that?" I was taken aback. Rarely did Beck ever get upset enough to argue back with me.

But then I understood. "Beck, look at me." he obeyed, turning his head around. "I didn't mean kissing you was gross; I meant that sending Rex a picture of us kissing is disgusting. Like seriously, is that normal? Why would he want a picture of that anyway?" my voice was a lot softer, but then again, if I started shouting at Beck when he was in a bad mood, which is really rare, then it probably wouldn't end good.

"Oh, right. Sorry." he turned his head around in embarrassment and I grinned at him. "Aww, don't worry Beck, no one is perfect. Except me of course." I added sneakily. He gently pulled me off of him and carried me over to the bed. "As always, you are completely right."

With that he pressed his lips against mine and it soon turned into a hot make out session.

**A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! **


	7. Karaoke Dokie

**A/N:** **Thanks a lot once again for all the kind reviews! I love you guys! Sorry I didn't update last week but I was super tired and couldn't sleep at night. I'm full of energy again though so here you go! **

_Beck: Did you hear my girl singing at Karaoke-Dokie? Talk about hot. Mood: Amazing. _

_Jade: You better have meant me. _

_Beck: I did. _

_Tori: What? No love for Louise Nordoff? _

_Jade: Shut it Louise. _

Jade's POV 

I exhaustedly made my way outside of Karaoke Dokie, followed by Tori, Hayley, Tara and Cat, who were still cheering about beating the other two girls. "Okay, okay, we won, get over it!" I shouted, their excitement making me nauseous. After a few minutes the Latina and crazy red head had finally calmed down, which I was very much grateful of.

We finally arrived at my car and hurriedly got in; it was freezing outside. I didn't really mind driving right now since it was night time. I started it as Cat turned on the radio, singing along throughout the whole car journey. Driving to Tori's house first since it was closest, I handed Tori Beck's car keys since him and the boys were still being tortured by Trina at Tori's house. Hayley and Tara reluctantly stepped out into the cold night and followed Tori into the warmth of her house.

I was hoping to get to Beck's RV before him because I was pretty sure he wouldn't approve of his car keys being stolen. But then I realized that I still had to drop Cat off at her house. There's always hope though, right?

"Ooh, yay! I love this song!" Cat squealed excitedly. I sighed. "Cat, you say that for every single song that comes on." I told her annoyed, wishing she wasn't so cheerful all the time. Cat left it at that before speaking up again. "Is Beck going to be okay about you borrowing his car keys?" Cat asked innocently. I gulped. "Sure..."

I stopped 5 minutes later at Cats huge house; we said our goodbyes and I sped off to Beck's RV. _Okay, so if I make it before him, then I can just pretend to be asleep and hopefully he will forget about this in the morning. _My plan failed once I saw his car parked neatly in front of his RV. I slowly parked mine beside his as if going slower and more carefully would make it less noticeable.

I took a deep breath and hoped that he was asleep instead. But when I stepped out of my car, I saw Beck leaning against the door frame with an irritated expression planted on his handsome face. I slowly exhaled the breath that I had been holding.

He eyed me carefully as I walked up to the door. "Hey." I said nervously. His eyes were blazing. "Hi." he replied bluntly. Hoping to release the tension a little, I decided to make a joke. "So, how did looking after Trina go?" I laughed. Beck's eyes narrowed angrily. Crap, I thought. Spinning around, I quickly said, "Okay, I'm going to go home now."

Beck was having none of that. Grabbing my arm and keeping a firm grip on it, he pulled me inside his RV and shut the door loudly. I winced, knowing that he was not amused. "Well?" he broke the awkward silence that had been going on for about 2 minutes straight. Looking him straight in the eye, I answered confidently, "Well what?"

He frowned. "Jade, why did you still my car keys?" he cut to the point and made no intension of moving until he was satisfied with an answer. Taking a breath in, I told him all about the contest against Hayley and Tara. He nodded every once in a while, and by the end of the story, his eyes had returned to their normal soft gaze.

"And so you just had to leave us stuck the whole day with Trina and her bloody mouth?" he asked, clearly not happy about it. I gave him a guilty look. "Sorry?" I innocently said. Of course he gave in, leading me to his bed. "I forgive you, just don't do it again." he rested both of his arms around my waist as we sat down in his comfy bed. I turned around to face him and grinned. "Okay."

He smiled back at me and started heavily kissing me. I kissed back hungrily- hey, I hadn't been with him for nearly the whole day. He grabbed his phone and I stopped kissing him to see what he was doing with his pear phone. He logged onto the slap and posted an update. A second later my phone beeped from underneath the pillow where I had placed it earlier on.

Beck was commenting on how 'his girl' singing was super hot. "You better have meant me." I typed back. He quickly wrote back. "I did." I smiled, obviously knowing he meant me, and started to make out with him again. A minute later we were very much enjoying ourselves, well, that was until Beck's phone beeped.

He looked up at his phone, clearly annoyed, but not nearly as pissed as me, since it was Tori. "What, no love for Louise?" she had joked. I grabbed my own phone and angrily wrote back, "Shut it Louise." Well, that's what you get when you interrupt me and Beck making out. We then carried on kissing and stayed like that... for a while...

**A/N: Well, I sure hope you were happy with that! Make sure you review cos I will really appreciate it! **


	8. unexpected

**A/N: Sorry I am a week late with updating, I kind of forgot to do it last weekend. But it was my birthday a couple of weeks ago so I'm happy now! Here's another chapter to make you happy too. **

_The Slap post: _

_Beck: Went to the park with Jade... She tripped a 5 year old. BAD IDEA. Mood: Bugging. _

Jade's POV 

"I'm bored." I stated bluntly, lying on the bed and staring up at the fascinating ceiling. Beck was finishing off his homework. "Well, we can do something as soon as I finish off this. I only have half a page more to write, don't worry." he added, after seeing my frustrated look. "Whatever." I sighed, looking for something to pass time. I took out a pair of scissors from my bra, yes, my bra, and looked around for something to cut. Then I saw something peeking out from under the pillow...

"Done!" Beck announced, holding up his homework proudly. "Okay, now what is it you said you wanted to do... JADE!" Beck shouted, making me jump. "What?!" I yelled back. His mouth fell open as he slowly walked over to the bed, carefully picking up the scraps of cloth that were once his shirt. "You cut up my shirt!" he complained. I rolled my eyes. "So? Stop being such a baby! And besides, you know I hated that shirt anyway." I reasoned with him.

He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to forget about it. "Fine, you know what, I'll let you off this time. But if you ever tear up another one of my shirts again, I'm spending the weekend with Andre instead, got it?" he warned me. "Fine." I muttered.

Beck grinned. "Good, now, what shall we do?" I thought about it for a moment, before finally deciding. "I'm sick of being stuck indoors. Let's go to the park." Beck seemed a little confused about my decision, especially since I didn't have a good childhood, but went along with it anyway. "Okay, hurry up and get dressed."

~Line Break~

Beck's POV 

I held Jade's hand as we strolled across the park, glancing warily at her. She had been acting a little shady, but I knew that if I asked her what was wrong, she would get very angry. So I stayed quiet. Until she didn't even yell at the ducks in the pond quacking at us. "Okay, what's up?" I asked her, holding both of her hands as she stared at the grass.

"Jade?" I tilted her chin up so she could face me. The sun reflected her icy blue eyes as she stared into mine. She then sighed, opening her mouth to speak. "I came here for a reason. There's something I want to talk to you about." she admitted. I immediately became worried. What happened? Was she moving away? Was she going to break up with me?

She led me to a bench as all these paranoid questions ran through my mind. "Um, it's about my parents. They're thinking of getting a divorce." I sat there, stunned. I sure wasn't expecting that! "What, why?" I questioned, utterly confused right now. "They said they have been unhappy for a while now and..." she closed her eyes to think. "And what?" I asked her gently. She opened her eyes again and looked at me- her gorgeous face had a sad expression planted on it.

"And my dad's been seeing another woman. He said he loves her and she loves him. They're getting married soon after him and my mum divorce." I sat there in silence, not sure of what to say. What could I say? I gently held her hands as she suddenly broke down. "I can't take it anymore Beck! I just can't!" she sobbed into my chest, letting all the tears flow down her pale cheeks.

I stroked her hair to calm her down, kissing her head a couple of times before she finally settled. She removed her precious head from my chest and furiously started wiping the tears away. I helped her but a lot softer. She sniffed, finally looking at me saying, "Did I just cry? Gross."

I chuckled. Good thing the old Jade was back. "Thanks Beck." I turned to her, shocked. "For what?" I asked, a small smile forming on my face. Jade had actually said thanks! "For...everything." and with that she pulled my face into hers and we softly kissed, enjoying the moment, until a bright blue ball hit Jade on the head.

We pulled apart, clearly annoyed. A little 5 year-old boy came running out from behind a bush. "There it is!" he picked it up, obviously not seeing Jade glaring into his soul. "Sorry about that, it was an accident!" I grinned at him. "It's okay, buddy. Just next time try and keep control of your ball." The cute kid nodded and slowly started walking away.

Of course Jade saw this as an opportunity and stuck her leg out as far as she could. "Jade!" I shouted, but it was too late as the child tripped over her leg and began to wail loudly. Just then a woman came running, picking him up and shooting glares at me and my mean girlfriend. "Are you okay, Ronald?" she asked, frantically searching his body for cuts and bruises. Good thing she never found any. Ronald nodded, before pointing to Jade and yelling, "She tripped me!" The woman slowly turned her head away from her son and faced Jade angrily. "Sorry, it was an accident." she smirked. The woman's face had turned red and she looked like she could kill someone at the moment. Thinking fast, I grabbed Jade's hand and yelled out, "Run!"

"Get back here!" The woman started chasing after us.

Jade was smiling widely as we raced through the park. "This is so cool! It's just like in the movies, except were not getting chased by the police!" she shouted out to me. "With you around, I wouldn't doubt anything." I scolded her. She just grinned wider.

Finally we arrived at my RV, panting hard and all sweaty. Well, at least I was sweaty. "That... was... AWESOME!" Jade shrieked. I glared at her. "No, it wasn't. What if that lady had caught up to us?" I asked her. Jade shrugged casually. "Who cares, there's not much she could have done without the police getting involved." She answered me.

"I guess." I agreed with her. Grabbing two sodas from my mini fridge, I sat down next to Jade on the bed, handing her one. "So, are you okay with your parents?" I asked her cautiously. Her face fell. "I guess so. I mean, what else can I do but except it? If they're not happy then it's not my problem." I nodded, not taking my eyes off of her. "So what's the plan?" I questioned her again, hoping she wouldn't get annoyed with all these questions. She didn't seem to mind.

"Well not much really. I already live at yours half the time, but every other weekend I have to stay at my dad's and my soon to be step mum's house." I nodded once again. After a few minutes of silence, it was Jade's turn to ask the questions. "Beck, this isn't going to change anything between us, is it?" I put my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap where she lay her head on my chest.

"Like what?" I whispered into her hair. "I don't know, but... Will you ever leave me?" I closed my eyes at the question. I thought about Jade and how amazing my life was. I then thought about how life without Jade wouldn't be life anymore. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "No, I promise Jade, I'll never leave you."

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed that! If you did, then don't forget to leave a review telling me how much you liked it. Have a great week!**


End file.
